User talk:LillyDaNinja
It is Lilly Lovegood from Harry Potter Wiki,Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki and Diagon-Alley Wiki. cool but you are not an admin or a burecat here. I have a way to get your old accont back but i am not sure if it will work. Care to try it? I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 14:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ok i am looking. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 14:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) and can you go on hogwarts xat please? I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 14:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) are you online right now??? I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 16:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ok. I will. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 16:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) here is the wand picture. a ashwood wand with dragon heart string at it is 14 in. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 17:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You should contact a memeber of the management team. Try the person who welcomed you on your old account. Ask them. [[User:Shadow_fang|'Shadow']] [[User:Shadow_fang|'Fang']] (Talk) 09:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I can't make myself a bureaucrat. [[User:Shadow_fang|'Shadow']] [[User:Shadow_fang|'Fang']] (Talk) 09:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Go here and scroll to the bottom. You can send a message to wikia who should be able to help. [[User:Shadow_fang|'Shadow']] [[User:Shadow_fang|'Fang']] (Talk) 10:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lilly, I know how to make people admins but I can't because I'm not a bureaucrat on this site. I can't make myself an bureaucrat either. I've tried. [[User:Shadow_fang|'Shadow']] [[User:Shadow_fang|'Fang']] (Talk) 10:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I can't at the moment, sorry. I'm packing for my holiday. [[User:Shadow_fang|'Shadow']] [[User:Shadow_fang|'Fang']] (Talk) 10:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Scotland. I won't be online at all for the next week. [[User:Shadow_fang|'Shadow']] [[User:Shadow_fang|'Fang']] (Talk) 10:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) hi. are you on??? please be on. Are you on? if you are then go to Xat. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 14:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) lilly sorry for not replying to your messaged on Xat. I was eating breakfest with my laptop open, but when i finished and went back to the laptop, i saw your messages. Sorry for that. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 15:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Template I made a template for people who will be offline for a while. here it is and i am going to be gone for the day. bye. I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 16:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) hi. are you on right now? I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 16:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hi. are you online??? I have a spoon...( and I am not afraid to use it...)' I am coming after you...' 15:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) are you online right now??? When life gives you lemons...( YOU STAB THEM WITH A FORK) 15:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) adoption request Hi. I've given you admin rights for this new account on Diagon-Alley Wiki. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Lilly are you there? When life gives you lemons...( YOU STAB THEM WITH A FORK) 18:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Lilly, you are barely on this wiki. I am the only one who is online everyday. Lilly you were really active but now you are not. I can unstand if you are on Vacation but like you have been inactive. When life gives you lemons...( YOU STAB THEM WITH A FORK) 17:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) kk. Help!!! I am being Mouse-Napped by...(Aliens!!!) 17:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I'm not going to be able to be that active on here. Hogwarts Role-Play Wiki is undergoing a complete reform and there's a lot of work to do. I'll be focusing on that for quite a while. [[User:Shadow_fang|'Shadow']] [[User:Shadow_fang|'Fang']] (Talk) 10:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HIYA!!! WELCOME BACK OMG!!! WELCOME BACK!!! I have been on this wiki since you left. I have been coming and cheaking every day for you. WELCOME BACK LILLY!!! :D :D :D I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) yea i am on. I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 16:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok sure. I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 16:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) OOO yeaaaa!!! and ok delete it. some random user made it. I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 17:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can Alina Lupin be caption of the Grffindor Duelling Club??? Welcome to the Dark Side([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'We... Have... COOKIES *_* ']]) 21:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks. kk thanks. yep, i am on everyday but like no one is on. D: [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) Privet~ Long time no see, da? Как ты был? (that was russian for how have you been?) So um... we still working on this wiki? I can speel awesomely(Yeah see?) 14:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) NYET! Lupin doesn't give up! :) I can speel awesomely(Yeah see?) 14:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Um, I am not good at bubbles. I can do anything else BUT word bubbles. XD I can speel awesomely(Yeah see?) 14:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Da, I am on for like 3-4 more hours. I can speel awesomely(Yeah see?) 14:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) kk. and leave your sigge after you post k? I can speel awesomely(Yeah see?) 15:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) its ok. :) I am just putting categories to the uncategorized pages. and I will just call you lilly. I can speel awesomely(Yeah see?) 15:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) sure we can rp. I am a ninja!(You saw nuthin...) 19:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) posted. I am the dragon ninja!(You saw nuthin...) 19:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC)